The Perma-Kampfer Natsuru
by NormeMichel
Summary: When Natasuru changed into a Kampfer he was unable to ever turn back into his normal self. He is now a she and has to accept that fact all the while facing enemy Kampfer and a strange love life.


Don't Own a Thing. Note AU as things are different…

Chapter 1: A Transformation

Natsuru woke up and walked to the bathroom.

Natsuru looked into the mirror.

A tall girl with Natsuru's blue hair color was standing in the reflection of the mirror.

Natsuru looked down to notice a pair of boobs on his chest.

"AHHHHHH" Natsuru stumbled back and fell on his(her) butt.

"what the hell?" Natsuru's voice was higher pitched than his usual.

He ran to his room and flopped on the bed trying to fall back to sleep.

"It's just a nightmare…just a bad nightmare…"he mumbled to himself.

"This is no nightmare. You have been chosen!"

Natsuru slowly picked up his head to look at the small gutted stuffed animal Sakura had given him.

"Di-did y-you t-t-t-talk?"

The little gutted lion nodded his head and stood up.

"I'm must be going insane!"

The lion shook his head.

"I'm Disemboweled Tiger! If you would calm down I could explain."

Natsuru slowed his breath rate and focused on the words his stuffed animal said.

"You have been chosen as a kampfer!"

"A…Kampfer?"

"They are Legendary female fighters who fight the opposite team!"

"Team?"

"Look at your bracelet it's blue so you are a part of the blue Kampfer faction!"

"I don't get it I'm not even a girl! I'm a boy!"

"I have never heard of a male Kampfer…"

"…"

As if being told information Tiger got an answer.

"Maybe you were born to be a girl…but you were born a boy"

"That doesn't make sense! I want to be a boy again!" He whined

"I don't make the rules! I'm just the messenger got a problem talk to the moderators!"

"Moderators?"

"They are kinda like the referees of the Kampfer world they watch and start up matches between enemy Kampfer."

"I don't care who they are I just want to be a dude!"

"Look sugar tits you weren't a very good boy anyway it's like a second chance!"

Natsuru picked up the Tiger and threw him into the trashcan.

She collapsed on the bed.

oOo The Morning After

Natsuru opened his eyes.

'It must have been a dream.'

He looked at his body and to his dismay…He was still a girl.

"What am I going to do I have school today!"

She looked in her closet.

All her male school uniforms were replaced with female uniforms.

Her head dropped.

'I guess I am going to be a girl for the rest of my life.' Her shoulders sagged

Natsuru changed into her school uniform and ran out to the bus stop.

When she reached the destination her crush was standing waiting for the bus.

"Hi Saku-"

'Crap she doesn't know me as a girl.'

The Seitetsu High Beauty turned around to see a tall blue haired girl the only person around.

"Umm did you call me?"

Natsuru blushed and ran into a nearby alley.

She kept away from Sakura.

Natsuru stopped at a light.

Suddenly 4 bullets landed next to the wall she was leaning against.

"What the hell!"

A Red headed girl with bright red eyes was responsible for the bullet holes.

"Hey you Bitch! Fight Me!"

"Wha-?"

The red head fired 10 shots at Natsuru.

Natsuru jumped up on top of a light post.

'How did I?'

Kaede Sakura got caught in the crossroads.

"I'll just get rid of you too!"

The red head fired 3 shots at the Beauty.

"NO!"

Natsuru opened her palm and a flame roared out of her hand.

The bullets were blocked by the flames.

Natsuru stopped in front of Sakura.

"Get out of here now!"

The red head was frozen as a tree that was injured by Natsuru's flames began to fall over her.

Natsuru looked back and relied on instinct as she pushed the mad gun away from her imminent doom.

Natsuru was laying on top of the gun wielder.

"Hey get off me Baka!"

Natsuru stood up

The red head got back on her feet.

"Arigatou…"

She ran away from the wreckage.

Kaede ran up to Natsuru.

"Arigatou!" Kaede bowed to her savior.

When she look back up the blue headed girl was nowhere to be seen.

oOo At Seitetsu Gakuin High School

Natusuru was about to walk to the boys side when she realized she was no longer a boy.

She sighed and walked over to the girls side of the school.

The school was segregated boys from girls the opposite gender unable to cross sides without a pass.

Natsuru walked to the main office, made up a story about moving so soon and requiring a class.

The office lady made her wait in the school library until she was able to arrange a class on such short notice.

Natsuru began to think about the shooter.

'She was wearing the school uniform maybe she goes here…'A chill ran up her spine.

"Can I help you with anything?" A small girl with a yellow headband and glasses asked Natsuru.

"eh No I'm just waiting…" Natsuru had an odd feeling in her stomach.

She turned to look at a book on the table and when she turned around a gun was positioned perfectly on her chin.

"Waiting for what Bitch!"

Natsuru jumped out of her seat. The red head pointed her gun at Natsuru's heart.

"Checkmate." She said this with a grin.

Suddenly a light flashed and the small glasses wearing girl was standing in front of Natsuru.

"I'm s-sorry I can't control my Kampfer sometimes…I'm Akane Mishima…"

Natsuru sweat dropped.

"You are greeting me after you just scared me to death?"

Akane turned back into her kampfer form.

"You want to say that again?"

"Eh…I'm sorry."

Akane went back to her regular form.

"S-so sorry…"

"So you're a Kampfer too?"

Akane nodded and pointed at her bracelet.

"This is why I didn't kill you…We're on the same team." She tried to smile but bowed instead and apologized.

"I'm Natsuru Seno…"

Natsuru calmed the small girl down.

"Seno-chan…I think we have a red among us."

"A red?"

Suddenly a knife connected to a chain missed Natsuru's head by mere inches.

"What the HELL!"

Mishima-chan turned back into her Kampfer form and shot a chain knife just as it was in her vicinity.

Natsuru ran behind bookshelves dodging the knives being thrown at her.

"Do something!" Akane shouted at her

"Like What!" said as she dodged a knife aimed at her throat.

"You're the Zauber!"

"What the hell is a zoober?"

"Fuck it I'll explain later."

"That's if there is a later!"

Just as they were being cornered the bell rang and knife barrage stopped.

"We just survived for class?"

Akane changed back to her regular form.

"You should change back Natsuru."

Natsuru looked at her.

"I can't change back…I'm stuck like this."

"You're stuck in kampfer mode? That's odd."

"I have to get my class from the office maybe we'll have the same one."

The Blue Kampfers walked away from each other.

oOo

"Well class looks we have a new student."

The class listened awaiting their new classmate.

"Meet your new classmate Seno Natsuru."

A Tall girl with blue hair and blue eyes walked through the door to greet her new class.

"Umm…Ohayou…"

Everyone in the class ran to her.

"You're so beautiful!"

"You're like a wet dream."

And other weird or flattering things.

The class swarmed her until she was the center of attention.

The door opened up.

One of the beauties of Seitetsu walked through the door.

'Kaede…'

She made her way through the crowd and grabbed Natsuru and took her out of the room.

"The Principal asked for her…" was her explanation

Once they were down the hallway from the classroom they stopped walking.

"What did the principal want with me?"

Kaede turned to Natsuru.

"I made that up. So I could be alone with you."

"wha?"

"Natsu-chan…I-I…I Love You!"

Nasturu couldn't have heard those words correctly.

"Y-you l-love m-m-me?"

Sakura nodded her head.

Natsuru fainted.

"ah Natsuru!"

oOo

Natsuru was lying in a bed.

"wh-where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Kaede was sitting on a chair next to Natsuru's bed.

"Did I put up a good fight?" She had no idea why she was in the infirmary

Kaede giggled "You fainted and knocked your head against the floor…"

Natsuru then remembered what Kaede said.

"I have to return to my class, but first…"

Kaede leaned over and kissed Natsuru on the cheek

"Don't scare me like that."

After Kaede left Natsuru layed in bed.

'Why does she love me…I was trying to get her attention for years. Now suddenly she loves me when I'm a girl.' His head dropped

'I guess I never had a chance until now.'

Natsuru was about to drift into a slumber when the door was nearly kicked off their hinges.

"You let her kiss you!"

The red head Kampfer Akane put the barrel of her gun in between Natsuru's eyes. Causing Natsuru to faint from fear.

"How dare you!" Akane then changed back.

She laid her leaps on the cheek Sakura hadn't kissed.

In the doorway a red bracelet shined for a split second going unnoticed.

"What a development…"

**End Of Chapter 1**

**More stuff I just started writing at my Pappy's house.**

**Have one last idea.**

**These all that I'm writing at my dad's house I'm just auto uploading because I may leave at anytime.**

**I had just finished Kampfer(Anime) and thought what If Natsuru couldn't turn back into a boy and here is my fanfic of that.**

**Kaede confessed and was able to because the bracelet didn't go off the change Natsuru back into a boy.**

**Yuri love stuff though technically it isn't but Natsuru has been turned into girl for life.**

**As I read up on the manga I'll get more into that stuff but right now I'm going solely on the Anime.**

**Hope you enjoyed I'll update whenever I can but since school is about to kick into high gear for EOC I may be hindered on updates of all my stories.**

**Leave dem stuffy stuffs.**

**G-bye**


End file.
